remembering loaw okar kahuakhaun
by xXNightflightVerselxX
Summary: part 4 in part 5 trilogy i have in writing renember it well youlllike it see yes? mmm? i have it at vk too


lonely. afraid. pain. heart beating emotional inner aching pain: these were the feelings coursing through the white form sprinting for its life through the sea of trees. "there was a time" the being ' sighed to itself "when i didn't have to run and hide from the likes of such terrors from the darkness such as hers." by 'her' the being of white was referring one particular member of the 'nert furt.' the devastators of the night, likened by the two legged who often collided with the likeness of themselves, ones who walked on all fours and sprouted wings. they were known as the followers of the god protector, night furys, the being who consisted of the millions and millions of dazzling stars and the bright moon that seemed to always dominate the night skies. it was no physical being, true; but it had the effect of dazzling night fury dragons to the side of devastation and destruction if one looked long enough at its brilliance. the being in white sighed again as it ran even faster as it remembered the first case. his name was silverwingthefury. once upon a time not so very long ago a dragon had innocently sat on his haunches on a ragged cliff side to watch the night sky. he had nothing better else to do that night. he had been saddened by recent quarrels with other furys and how they treated him like an outcast, but like the gregarious muzzle-strong dragon he was, he had been too proud to show his hurt. he was a hot-muzzled dragon, that one was. in itself that was the beginning of his end.

"how doesssssssss it feel to be rejected? alone? wounded your pride, even? our pride?" the voice had hissed like a silken snakes, full of sweet melodic powerless addiction to those heard its voice. silverwingthefury had that very night, been seduced by the influence and dazzling stars and lunar moon. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he had howled loudly enough that bright illuminated night surely his entire dragon kin had heard it in their ear plates. "well i can fixsssssssssss that for you, my host...i can cure your heartache. surely i can in my power, cure that witch ails you...and in return, you shhhhhhhhhal do something in return for me." the dragon began to feel a power, a delicious divine power flow into him from skyward. he couldn't see it but it suddenly felt...right, somehow, like he finally was getting the reward he at last deserved. he felt that blood lust trickle up his heart into his throat and sizzle delightfully in his retracted teeth. it suddenly turned beyond what his body could bear. and suddenly...he outwardly began to change. "of course you shall have to be...outfitted for your eventual destiny" the voice this time when whispered seemed to come from somewhere in the night furys mind. silverwingthefury screamed even louder in agony as his body markings began to change. blue as the river spread across his stomach and gray band appeared around his forepaws. the pain was so great the dragon reared up on his hind legs and screamed. "my mission is clear! i understand my destiny at last! at last you have opened my eyes to the truth! at last i shall be made anew! at last i will have the revenge i have held dear to my heart! you have shown me the way! I...AM...LOAW OKAR KAH...KAH...!" the last word seeped into his mind unbidden like a treacherous serpent. "KAHUAKHAUN!" his first duty he set about was killing every one of the weaker night furys in awful terrible fashion, blood spattering the night. some said loaw okar,from that night to this( the stronger willed more obedient night furys of silverwingthefurys kin that had once mocked him in the past that he lator converted all the rest of them to be his followers) was never the same right-minded 'nert furt' again.

"but that wasnt the end of you,loaw okar kahuakhaun, was it?" thought the white figure, still continuing its breakneck sprint through the trees. "you wer not satisfied with just having followers. no you wanted more...and more...and more...and...MORE." no, that dragon handnt **just** wanted those practically brainwashed furies who had mocked him and called him an outcast to be followers. his newly designated name, given by the god protector, loaw okar kahuakhaun, meaning 'colorful' in dragonic tongue _had_ wanted more. and more he attempted to find. he had happened upon another "lucky" clutch of night furys further to the west of what he claimed as his own land. "slay them or give them a chance to see the truth. im looking for followers!" former silverwingthefury cried to 'the others,' what his loyalists eventually became. one of the young ones, a hesitant young muddy brown colored fury named obuekhov (who is mentioned in several of our sections of storyline & eventually bringing nightflight versel to be converted to evil after she had failed to find and bring nona to loaw okar) that had managed to look strong back in kahuakhauns bach of night fury kin and hence luckily been kept alive to become converted, brought forward a beautiful sleek sky blue dragon. loaw okar nodded her way "and who is this? what does it want? to die or see the truth as al will eventually?" even as the dragon began speaking craftily, lightly,without a trace of warbling fear at the chaos of 'the others' flying around killing the fleeing scared night fury group they had discovered here, loaw okar knew this was the one he needed. "my name is nightflight. what are you doing? we are all peace makers. w live a simple life. why are dragons fighting dragons? i do not understand all this,"nightflight looked around the scene with obvious distaste as a fleeing night fury cried out in gargling despair as its lovely contents were spilled by a slice in the tummy, "carnage."

"the rest of that situation after loaw okar kahuakhauns meeting with nightflight were all downhill from there," scowled the white figure, stopping the maddening dash through the forest. indeed, it had. "well you shall not convert any more of us. your reign is over before it even begins" shot back nightflight as she dodged swipes of wickedly evil looking claws aimed at her slender throat by silverwingthefury. the battle was one of the best any of 'the others' had seen their short new lives as followers of the god protector and their self proclaimed leader. loaw okar was adept at killing and killing and killing; he would be known as **the** best baddest evilest of the followers the sky ever converted. his tremendous strength was known as was evil grin as he tore into rebelling furys without a though, both clear in his actions. but this newcomer an opponent to loar okar...boy was she something. her body flowed: sleek, graceful, streamlined, _liquid _even, though every one of the attacks intended to make sure nightflight never saw another moonrise (becaus this story is all about in the dark). remember what was said about silverwing earlier and what he had 'found'?' he had been looking for a leader of sorts. one to guide the others under him. "hehehhe. that bold female sure knows how to defy the inevitable. ever thought one of us could slip in and take her? i could do it with my eyes closed" rasped the particularly ugly sneering lisp from follower slitiiva loaw ranak branarr. she was among the newest of the night furys assimilated by the sky and not well liked among the others:she had an awful talent to sneer, more so when she tended to get overly...physical in battles. "i say we take her now and be done with this useless pitiful little charade. eeeeeeveryone here can see that if we let our 'fearless leader' stay in that ridiculous position its like he's practically _sitting still. _we will be watching this whole thing play out, sitting here doing _nothing_ while _he_ gets all the good favors and moreover there will be an even bigger mess for us to sweep up. we will have two heavy loads to carry and dump."

sktiiva ranak branarr never saw what hit her. as she rose to her feet hissing and spitting venom savagely, she saw who had attacked her. "and stay down. i don't need more foolish followers unneccacairily meeting accidental ends. there's been enough of that already" snarled loaw okar kahuakhaun, tucking his wing he had wacked her down with into his sides and turning back to face nightflight. ranak branarr wisely decided to say nothing more to the matter; but silently she would find a barb to marr that smug confidence he always carried with him one day soon. the battle ended soon enough with nightflight ragged and her chest thumping rapidly, wings hardly a scratch on her. silverwingthefury stood some distance away as well, most of his body a rather nasty rosy red around his claws and wings. nightflight had actually impressed and hurt far more that even loaw okar would like to admit; his pride saw to that. he decided something he had never done before and when he spoke it allowed even sidelined obuekhov was surprised. "let her go! we will settle this another time. a worthy advisory she has been and i will delightfully say this as well: you have acelled yourself." he turned to look his opponent right in her hard defiant orbs. "you have proven yourself a worthy advisory, little nightflight. i would run...run far far away where no one can see you. and my word of advice when you reach that supposed safe haven is don't leave there...othewise i and ours shall find you. GO!" that day was a gift and a curse, because even loaw okar realised he had been defeated in single battle with 'the others' watching. like them he had realized that she surpassed him in her sleek clever ways: it had nearly been the end of him. though the god protector was even now screaming its displeasure and so was his own mind, and he hated with a terrible loathing he had allowed her to fly away on wings that seemed to mock him, loaw okar had seen that she was a worthy opponent in the future and it would be his obsession to locate her and twist her mind with the help of the sky to become his tool. no other night fury that silverwingthefurys group had found surived, save one, a white fury named nona. it wasnt until much much later that kahuakhaun would find out about it and seethe...

the white being shook its head. it was time to get moving again. there was no telling who had been sent this time to track it. it had been running and hiding for so long since the day nightflight had become twisted and assimilated into becoming loaw shar versel that it was hard to imagine another existence. the beings head whipped behind it. a sound? a noise? surely that was always an ill sign. the being began to run again but soon heard the sound (definitely this time) intensify. "another night fury i knew it." about that time a dark shape suddenly shot into view and slammed into the white being at such force that both toppled into a tree with a nasty thud. thankfully, battle hardend, this being had dealt with many a follower set to track it and bring it before a certain dragon that wanted it alive. its enemy was currently a dazed youngish night fury of female origins with a muddy brown pelt who was groaning miserably and trying to right herself. "all too easy. if this is the best she has to send after me to try and seduce me then maybe its time for nightflight and her pathetic twisted bunch to find a new line of work." the blow was about to end this truly terrible excuse of a night fury when it finally **FINALLY** recognized the pelt patterns of this particular fury sent to find it, when about the same time the fury looked up and said the words that made a flutter in its albino tummy "nona! wait!no! its me! its me! don't end me dont end me its me! im not here to harm you! hear me out!" (the white being was nona running you see: now named)!

"wait...obuekhov? you? _you?_ what. how. i don't..." nona stammered as she lowered her bleach paw t the ground. "what are you doing here i nearly ended your existence." the answer came bubbling out almost faster that nonas ear plates could capture."i donno i doono. i was sent by nightflight herself to find our leader loaw okar...i..i mean silverwingthfury. i refuse to call that brute anything else. i c-came to find you nona after that. nightflight says that there will be ni more failures ion my part. if i fail to bring you back...im done for. i already flew to find silverwing. he told me i am the weakest member he has cast eyes on and pathetic, says im...im...t-to emotional and over cautious when a proper fury should just **act. **i don't know what to do" sobbed obuekhov, covering herself from nonas watching observant eyes. it was in a way comical: the very fury nona had thought was some hardened battle brute with scarred muzzle that wasnt afraid to snap a rebelling free night fury or two in half with no effort at all for its god protector, was actually the dragon nona had wanted to meet in time. she was one of those dragons that, to nona, still had a good heart in her somewhere despite what lurked on the outside, a dragon that was still trying to do what was right, despite her corrupted mind and the sky's influence on her soul. she gently eased a shivering obuekhov to uncurl her wings around that sad and haunted muzzle. "listen.i heard what hapened to nightflght a longtime ago. its time we try to bring out the good in her. i am the only free dragon around. let's make it two." obuekhov was utterly confused. "you were ordered to bring me before loaw okar and see me assimilated into a creäture of absolute hatred. nightflight...came and...offered to sacrifice herself to him to save ME, obuekhov, me! i intend to snap nightflight our of her trance the sky has on her and end its hold over her. even if i have to perish to do it. that dragon defeated once that tyrant kahuakhaun when her heart was happy and content and free; she will do so again." obuekhovs muzzle snapped to look nona in utter surprise? "you know this? you saw the fight from that long ago?"she nodded. "yes. let us go obuekhov, my old friend. its time to end all this and make sure no dragon looks at the heavens again." nona offered the other an encouraging grin, after all she had been through. "its bad for your health isn't it?"

...TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
